Prequel:Quartz's Story
In Homeworld, Quartz starts being created. Light surrounds the area and there lays Quartz, sitting on the ground. She is confused about what happened, where she is and what she is. Her outfit has a long white dress with a small ribbon on the back. She has a grey diamond on hrr dress that starts at her neck and ends at her waist. He long white hair going down to her back is curly and soft. She has long white boots that go up to her knees but are covered up by her dress. She has gloves that go to her elbows. Her Gem starts at the top of her mouth to between her eyes. It is thin and long. She just sits there. She waits for someone.. Something, anything to appear and help her. She then starts to hear voices. Three dark deep voices as a matter of fact. She looks around and sees far away a Yellow, White, Blue, and Pink things walking towards her. She finally realizes that they were Gems! She quickly runs over to them and yells, Quartz: Excuse me? Excuse me? Where am I? Who are you? Where are we? The tall White one says, White Diamond: Your name is Quartz. You are the first Quartz to be made as of yet. To be in fact you are the fifth Gem to be created. You are what we decided to call, "Homeworld". We are creating Gems here to make a society. As of us, my name is White Diamond. Her's is Yellow Diamond, that is Blue Diamond, and she is Pink Diamond. We call ourselves the "Diamond Authourity". Quartz: It is nice to meet you all. I am assuming you created me so I can't thank you enough for my existence! I will be happy to serve you in whatever you wish! Blue Diamond: Actually, we already have ideas for servants. We are naming them "Pearls". They are next on our list. But you.. You will be a leader. The leader of the Quartz's Sisters. There will be many other Quartz just like you. Quartz: A leader? I must say that is awfully nice of you to grant me to a leader already as I have just been made. Yellow Diamond: Yeah, yeah. Come with us. We have big plans for you. 20,000 years later after Quartz was created Quartz stands at a table full of talking Gems. Quartz: Everyone! Please listen up! The group of Gems cannot hear and continue talking. Quartz yells, Quartz: Sister Quartz! Quiet! The entire table silences and loot at Quartz. Quartz: I have a big announcement everyone. Everyone know the Kindergarten? The table nods. Quartz: I will be spending a few thousand years there and will be a teacher there. Everyone at the table starts talking, some even yelling. Quartz: Quiet! I have already made my decision. It is my honor to serve the Diamond Authority. I will be meeting with them shortly and will be flying there. Does anyone have anything else to say? One of the Gems stand up. She has a green outfit and a triangle type hair. Quartz: Yes, Green Quartz? Green Quartz: With all do respect, but don't you think you should've told us about this much sooner? Quartz: Yes, and I am sorry about the short notice but I must do this. But, Green Quartz as you know you are 2nd in Command. While I am gone you will be the leader of the Quartz Sisters. Remember, I trust you with almost everything so please do a good job for me. Green Quartz sighs, Green Quartz: Yes ma'am. I will do what is needed. We will all surely miss you. Quartz: I will miss you all! Quartz walks out of the room thinking, "Well hopefully this will be a fun trip. I look forward in teaching new Gems". Little did she know what the what the journey would bring to her. Category:Prequels